Cendres et poussières
by MomoTheDreamer
Summary: Magda a d'autres préoccupations dans la vie qu'une bande de nains désillusionnée. Certaines d'entre elles incluent trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, découvrir où sa meilleure amie a disparu et achever son fiancé. Ludov n'est pas du même avis.


Le massacre commença avec le hurlement de rage de Magda. Deux heures plus tard, il se termina de la même manière.

* * *

Avec un grognement incrédule et frustré, Magda laissa l'enfant partir. Ce dernier pleurait à chaudes larmes. Grommelant une insulte, l'adolescente récupéra son arme et la dague avant de tourner les talons, ignorant les grognements de l'homme toujours en train de se vider de son sang derrière elle. Plus vite elle quittait cet endroit maudit, mieux elle se porterait. Cependant, à peine avait-elle fait un pas hors de la clairière qu'elle aperçut son frère, mâchoire et poings serrés, se diriger vers elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris!? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "attendre qu'ils soient endormis"!? cracha son aîné.

\- La partie où je dois me taire et encaisser pendant qu'un muffle m'écrase sous lui et que vous prenez du bon temps! rétorqua Magda, meurtrière.

Sous le regard surpris de son frère, elle éclata d'un rire froid.

\- Qu'est-ce tu croyais? Que nous allions réellement nous promener au clair de lune et profiter de la beauté de la nature!?

\- Non... Mais, enfin..., parvint à balbutier Ludov.

\- J'ai appris les noms des traitres, l'interrompit Magda d'une voix glaciale. Ce fut un plaisir de travailler pour toi.

Sur ce, elle poursuivit son chemin. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante, et si elle ne mettait pas bientôt la main sur cette sale larve, elle allait hurler.

\- Magda, attends! l'appela une voix désagréablement familière.

\- Quoi!? hurla la jeune fille à l'intention de son fiancé, qui fit un pas en arrière.

\- Est-ce vrai? Le Seigneur Kerian t'a-t-il...touchée? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Magda éclata d'un rire dénué de tout sentiment.

\- Nulle inquiétude à avoir. Je suis toujours vierge, tu n'as pas encore perdu l'accès à ma dot, Larken. Tu peux dormir en paix, siffla-t-elle avant de faire volte-face.

Apparemment, ce ne fut pas suffisant, ou son fiancé avait des envies suicidaires, car il l'attrapa par le bras. Le mince contrôle de Magda vola en éclats. Avec un cri de rage, elle prit ses armes, se tourna, et attaqua.

* * *

Par malheur, Larken s'en était uniquement tiré avec une peur bleue et quelques contusions. Ludov avait suivi sa soeur et l'avait empêchée de s'occuper convenablement de la vipère qu'il était. Bien qu'exaspéré par les crises de colère de sa soeur, il avait pris sa défense pour une fois et l'adolescente s'en était tirée avec un unique avertissement. Cependant, la larve qu'était Samrael avait pris la fuite, et désormais, l'unique trace qu'elle avait vers Ren s'était à nouveau évaporée dans la nature. Son humeur était aussi mauvaise que les derniers jours.

Cela faisait à présent quatre mois que Samrael leur échappait, tandis qu'eux le suivaient et fuyaient leurs propres poursuivants. Car, si l'ignoble larve était un être de la pire espèce, il restait l'héritier du trône. Présentement, eux-mêmes étaient considérés comme des rebelles, avec l'exception de Larken. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas le désir de son frère de le garder en vie. Pas un seul membre de leur groupe ne l'appréciait et il était à peine capable de se servir d'une arme. Pourtant, Ludov restait le chef de leur petit groupe et il fallait lui obéir.

\- Magda! l'appela l'un des guerriers. Ton frère veut te parler.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille se leva. Elle le rejoignit au centre du camp, où Ludov l'observa approcher avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Oui? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais? grogna sa soeur.

L'homme l'observa avec confusion. Une lueur de panique parcourut le regard de Magda. Elle braqua son regard sur le soldat qui lui avait parlé. Il lui souriait, un sourire qu'elle reconnut. Samrael. Puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il lança quelque chose à leurs pieds, une sorte de médaillon. L'instant suivant, Magda sentit le sol vibrer sous ses pieds, sa peau brûla et elle poussa un hurlement déchirant.

* * *

À son réveil, la guerrière voulut hurler. Samrael s'était retrouvé devant elle, et elle, l'idiote, ne s'en était même pas aperçue. Gémissant, Ludov tentait lui aussi de se remettre sur pieds. Du sang s'écoulait de sa main, et Magda aperçut dans celle-ci le médaillon qu'on leur avait tiré. Il semblait avoir brûlé la peau de son frère.

\- Où sommes-nous? réussit à articuler Ludov.

\- Aucune idée.

Ils se trouvaient encore dans une forêt, mais elle était bien plus claire, bien plus paisible. Il n'y avait nul bruit de feu ou de cri de douleur, seulement le bruissement des feuilles et le chant des oiseaux. Un ruisseau coulait près d'eux et Magda saisit la main de son frère pour l'y tremper. Cela permettrait au moins de soulager sa douleur.

\- Ça ne ressemble à rien de chez nous, murmura Ludov, et Magda acquiesça en silence.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes dans le repos, avant qu'un bruit de chevaux leur fasse redresser la tête, pour se retrouver, l'un et l'autre, face à la pointe d'une flèche. Des hommes aux oreilles pointues les entouraient, tous avec un air sérieux et froid plaqué sur le visage. Un cheval perça les rangs. Un homme aux oreilles pointues le montait aussi, mais blond cette fois-ci. Il leur posa des questions incompréhensibles, posées dans une langue que Magda trouva mélodieuse. Elle resta silencieuse, se demandant que faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son frère répondre dans cette même langue. En voyant son air paniqué, Ludov saisit sa main pour la serrer, et soudainement, les paroles lui devinrent claires.

\- ...seigneur Elrond. Comment êtes-vous parvenus à passer nos frontières?

Avant que Ludov ne puisse répondre, Magda craqua. Ren restait introuvable, Larken ne lui fichait pas la paix, Samrael les avait envoyés elle ne savait où et un bijou magique leur permettait de communiquer avec des guerriers aux oreilles pointues... Ce fut trop. Magda se mit à rire, un rire fatigué et éreinté, entrecoupé de sanglots. Elle entendit vaguement les murmures de son frère jusqu'à ce que le noir se fasse dans son esprit. Magda s'y laissa aller avec soulagement.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, Magda constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'infirmerie. Ses vêtements avaient été changés et elle portait une sorte de chemise. Elle sentait le médaillon qui pendait à son cou. Plusieurs lits l'entouraient et dans l'un d'eux dormait un enfant. Étrangement, contrairement aux adultes qu'elle avait croisé avant de s'évanouir, il n'avait pas d'oreilles pointues. Peut-être apparaissaient-elles uniquement à l'âge adulte...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger plus longuement, l'enfant s'éveilla et la dévisagea avec curiosité. Son regard la parcourut, tombant finalement sur les tatouages tribaux qui parcouraient son bras gauche. Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, le regard de l'enfant s'illumina.

\- Êtes-vous Magdalena Der Teriyamar?

\- Je vous demande pardon? répondit Magdalena, surprise qu'il connaisse son nom complet.

\- Magda, répéta l'enfant. L'héroïne de _L'épopée des Cendres._ Après la mort de son frère et sa meilleure amie, Magdalena Der Teriyamar entreprend un long périple pour reconquérir son royaume. C'est vous, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes mon héroïne préférée.

Statufiée, Magda se contenta de cligner des yeux. De quoi l'enfant parlait-il?


End file.
